


Casefiles 01 through 20

by phoenixjustice



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, slight crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for things in the series. </p><p>A series of snapshots in the life of Harry Dresden and Karrin Murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casefiles 01 through 20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissKM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKM/gifts).



A/N: Written for my amazing friend MissKM; I hope you had a wonderful birthday!

01: PERFECT

He wanted to start things off right; for all that BOTH of their lives hadn't exactly been the best, he wanted to give her things she deserved. A life she hadn't been able to have before, but he was determined to give her now.

02: CURSE

"It isn't funny." he complains. Murphy giggles, outright GIGGLES, at his appearance. "I KNEW that clown was evil!"

He takes a step forward and his shoes squeak. He groans. From the bottom of his feet to the top of his head, he was dressed to the gills as a clown. He and Murphy had been patrolling around the town when they heard about a demon at a park. Bob failed to mention that the demon made Pennywise look like a cute little kitten. However... It proceeded to throw a rubber chicken at him.

He didn't think anything of it (other than the fact that it was incredibly lame) until they dispatch the demon and arrive home. First came a different color hair and clothes. Then came the squeaky red nose-!

Murphy sighs. "As always, you like to exaggerate Dresden." She leans up and kisses him, then pushes on his red nose.

He pouts.

"You didn't see the size of the rubber chicken!"

03: MIDNIGHT

It was their first night together. He had been nervous all day, but surprisingly wasn't now, when they lay together in such an intimate position. Sex between people could be surprisingly intimate free, a mashing of bodies, nothing more. But together like this, so close where you could feel the pitter patter of another's heard beat, feel it quicken not in mere lust but a deeper feeling altogether?

There was nothing like it in the world and he wouldn't trade this feeling of love in his heart for anything.

04: GAME

"That is the LAST time we let Bob choose the game to play-strip poker!"

"Oh. come on. It wasn't THAT bad."

I give her a look, but I'm sure I didn't look too menacing in nothing but a pair of socks and yellow duckie boxers.

She snorts in laughter.

05: FLOWERS

"Picked these out myself." A bouquet of pink roses are set gently down. "I know, I know, you don't have to say it; I can already picture what you want to say. But I didn't get pink ones to mock you. 'Oh, Karrin, how girly!' I figured...I thought you'd like them."

He rocks a bit where he sits. "Happy birthday, Karrin. I love you. And-don't you worry. Maggie and me are doing okay. She just misses her mother and I miss you."

Tears drip steadily down onto the flowers, making some of the petals wilt. "I miss you so much. I'm trying to be strong, but it isn't easy. Even after all this time." He wipes at his eyes, wind blowing his long brown and gray hair all over the place. "I miss you."

Even fifty years later, his feelings for her had never changed.

06: BLOOD

"Ow!"

She huffs at me, rolling her eyes. "Oh suck it up, Dresden. It isn't that bad."

I sniff, trying to look away, my hand held in hers.

"You act like the first person to get a shot. Here," I glance at her. She held a small lollipop. "Be a good boy and you'll get this."

"Bite me."

She rolls her eyes again, leaning forward. "Be a good boy and I'll-" She whispers something in my ear that makes me gulp audibly.

07: GHOST

"Uh-why does that look like a marshmellow-" Confusion.

"Holy shit, someone is recreating Ghostbusters!" Glee.

"Is that slimer?" Amazement.

"Harry, so help me, if you say something about Mass Hysteria-" Amused.

"Aw, you're no fun, Murph!" Kiss.

08: Car (Dresden Files/Supernatural crossover)

"You knew this was coming."

"I know, it's just-"

"I know, I know. The Beetle was special."

"I need something older..." I say, thinking.

"What about talking to those two guys we ran into at that haunting?" Karrin asks. "They knew what they were talking about supernatural wise, plus they had that sweet car."

I hold her closer in my embrace. Sometimes, well alot actually, she just GOT it, without me having to say much or anything.

"Yeah that car was nice. '67 I want to say. Maybe they CAN help with this..." After a moment of indecision I gently move out of her embrace, giving her a soft kiss before picking up the phone and dialing one of the numbers they gave me. A couple rings, then a voice picks up. "Sam? It's Harry Dresden. No. No, it's not a mystic problem, thank the gods, no it's...uh, what do you and Dean know about cars?"

09: PINEAPPLE (Dresden Files/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! crossover)

I'm sure we both stared for a long moment. The hair threw me off. "I appreciate the help, Mr...uh, Mukuro, but-" Karrin, unusually for her, hesitates for a moment. "Can I ask why your hair is shaped like a freaking pineapple?" I bite back a choke of laughter.

10: TUNA (Dresden Files, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! crossover, sequel to PINEAPPLE.)

His name was Tsunayoshi Sawada. He didn't look that fierce-at all actually- but his skills helped against a particularly troublesom Ghoul. I make my way over to him when Mukuro wraps an arm around Tsuna and kisses his cheek surprisingly chastely. He smirks.

"The squirt isn't bad for being the future leader of the biggest and most powerful Mafia Family in the world, huh?"

Wait...what?

11: MOUSE

At first I was confused; how had Murphy's picture get beside my nightstand? But I didn't think much of it. Until it happened again. This time her picture was sitting on my desk in my office. I scratch my head and stare at it. What the hell?

Was there some sort of crazy person breaking into my house-how they didn't fry I didn't know-and my office, to...what? Stick pictures of Karrin around? Were they trying to send some sort of message to me? Oh god, what if it was Mavra again? I REALLY didn't want to deal with her again.

I watch things carefully over the past few days but nothing bad happens and I don't sense anything bad. But her picture ends up in some more interesting places, however; near Mac's phone in his pub, at Thomas' place, at Michael's place...places I went to with...

I look down at Mouse. No. No way. Stupid to even think he could-I glance at my phone. Her picture was sitting next to it. I look at Mouse. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

He looks from me, to the phone, to her picture, back to me. "Are you trying to get me to ask her out?" He wags his tail happily again.

"Okay, I'll call her. Damn but you're more persistent than Thomas."

12: DECEMBER 25TH

"Oh, shit!"

"Damnit, Harry!"

"I know, Murph, I'm sorry-!"

"Why'd you have to go and piss off Santa?!"

13: ARCANOS

"Er, me feel we should smash bad man in the face."

"Wow, Harry is getting into character isn't he?"

"Maybe we shouldn't bring out the alcohol so early next time..."

14: ODIN (slight Dresden Files/Avengers crossover)

"So, if I may ask, what do you do when you're not here helping out?" I ask.

Vadderung, also known by a name I wasn't supposed to speak often, crosses his arms and looks at me. "I try to keep my two boys in line."

I raise a brow. "Kids?"

He nods. "Last I talked to them they were taking on Thanos."

I stop in my tracks. "Wait...Thanos? As in THE Thanos? As in..."

He nods again and I let out a very unmanly squeal of joy. Geek, thy name is Dresden.

15: FOOD

I gulped. rather nervously. I had never felt so nervous during a date. It wasn't that the food was particularly expensive-I was making enough as a Warden that this meal wasn't too much of a dent in my wallet; it was who I was having dinner with.

Karrin.

We had had dinner together before, many times. But not in this sort of format. Not a...not a date. I jump slightly as I feel a hand squeeze mine. I look over at her. Beautiful. And understanding. I feel myself start to relax. She had to feel as nervous as me but she was comforting me anyway. This was Karrin; not just my girlfriend but my FRIEND. I relax and stop overthinking things and just enjoy myself.

16: DECEMBER 26TH (sequel to DECEMBER 25th)

"Oh, shit oh shit!" Me.

"This is all your fault Dresden!" Murphy.

"Yeah!" Saint Nick.

"What?! Don't blame me! You're freaking Santa! YOU stop her!"

"Nobody can stop Mab when she's pissed! If YOU want to stop and confront my wife, be my guest."

"Oh wow. Holy shit, Mab is Missus Claus?"

"Um, I think she heard you, Harry."

Eep!"

17: THREE WORDS

"...I love you."

"mrpfpmm..."

Karrin snuggles up closer to me, still asleep. I sigh. Maybe I'd get the courage to tell her how I felt tomorrow, while she was actually awake.

18: THREE WORDS plus more mumbling (sequel to THREE WORDS)

"I love you."

"mmph."

"I LOVE you." I say louder.

"Nah, don't. They're stale."

I raise an eyebrow.

"I love you." I say one more time.

"Donuts are stale."

I shake my head and sigh. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow to tell Harry I love him, while he was actually awake and not mumbling in his sleep.

19: THREE WORDS part San (sequel to THREE WORDS plus more mumbling)

"I love you!"

We both blink as we speak simultaneously.

"Huh?" "What?"

"I..." I swallow against a sudden lump in my throat. "I love you."

She smiles widely, almost shyly, at me. "I love you too, Harry."

"About time you two told each other!" Bob crows from the subbasement.

"Shut up, Bob!" We both say.

20: WHITE WEDDING

"You may now kiss the bride."

I do, with more passion than I ever had before. She responds eagerly. I hear clapping, cheering and crying as we pull apart. I hear someone blowing their nose loudly and see that it's Butters who was crying.

"So beautiful!" Butters sobs.

"Oh shush you." Bob says, skull in the seat next to Butters.

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-Phoenixjustice


End file.
